Technical Field
The present invention relates to a modulator-demodulator (modem) device for a phase modem system, a quadrature amplitude modem system, and the like. The present invention relates particularly to a device capable of detecting an unsynchronized frame state in synchronization transmission in a modem device. The device according to the present invention is used, for example, for a modem in terminal devices for data communication.